Babysitter
by monstersandlostboys
Summary: Michael is stuck babysitting his twelve-year-old sister and her best friend, Mia, when his parents leave for the night. Hopefully, they wont set anything on fire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic. The authors do this A/N thing, right? Meh.**

**Well, tell me what you think.**

**I don't own the awesomeness that is The Princess Diaries, or like, anything from it. So, yeah.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Babysitter**

Mrs. Moscovitz bustled around her apartment, looking for her grey coat. Everything was so much harder to find when Maya wasn't around to help- The housekeeper had been given the day off to do whatever she does in her free time.

"Looking for this?" Mrs. Moscovitz's daughter, Lilly said, strolling into the room. Lilly held her mother's coat in her hands.

"Oh Lilly," Mrs. Moscovitz said as she grabbed the coat. "Where did you find it?"

Lilly just laughed once and left the room_. I guess I don't really want to know, _Mrs. Moscovitz thought.

Mrs. Moscovitz put on her heels and walked into her son's room. Michael was on his laptop. He didn't notice his mom walk into the room until she turned off his blaring music.

"Michael," She began. Michael was alerted by her tone and was automatically suspicious. "I need you to do something for me." He turned his chair to face his mom. "Mia is spending the night, and since Maya's not here, I figured-"

"Mom, no!" Michael jumped out of his chair. "Lilly and Mia are _twelve. _They can take care of themselves!"

Mrs. Moscovitz raised her eyebrows, and Michael groaned loudly.

_Of course they can't take care of themselves_. Michael thought bitterly. _The last time they "took care of themselves", they nearly burned the apartment down._

Mrs. Moscovitz sat on her son's bed. "Please, Michael. Your father and I never do anything together, and Maya barely gets any time off. It just so happens that both of those things are happening at once."

_Guilt trip. Nice. _Michael thought

Mrs. Moscovitz sighed and said "Lilly and Mia aren't bad kids, Michael."

"Mia's not. But Lilly….." He let his voice trail off suggestively.

"Anyways," Mrs. Moscovitz snapped. "You wouldn't have to do much, just make sure they don't get into any trouble." She shook her head. "Plus, the girls aren't that much younger than you. You might have fun!"

Michael looked doubtful as he sunk into his chair, "Fine." He said, turning back to his laptop. "I'll do it. What time does she get here?"

Just then, they heard Lilly yell at the top of hr lungs, "MIA'S HERE!"

Mrs. Moscovitz smiled and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N He. This is kind of fun. I'm working on making the chapters longer! YAY! **

**Review please... I want to know your thoughts! :0**

**I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Michael turned off his laptop and went into the living room. Mia was currently watching her best friend freak out over the news her mom just gave her.

"And, _jeez mother, _Mia and I are _twelve_. We can watch ourselves, thank you very much." Anytime Mrs. Moscovitz would try to speak, Lilly would just talk louder.

"And, okay, if you _have_ to bring it up, we _did _set a couch on fire, but I was handling it! If Mia would have stopped screaming, and Michael would have just _left us alone_, you wouldn't have even known about the fire!"

"Lilly,"

"And -_fine_- if you've decided we need a babysitter, that's your choice as my mother. But _Michael_? Michael is just an angsty teenager and will NOT help at all if-"

"Lilly!"

"-something went wrong. In fact, it's _his_ fault he and Mia got burned! I think-"

"LILLY MOSCOVITZ!"

"WHAT?"

"You need to relax. Michael wont be in the way at all. Okay? And Mia doesn't mind hanging out with Michael tonight- Do you?"

Mia wasn't paying attention to Lilly anymore. She was staring at Michael who -apparently- didn't notice.

When Mia heard her name, she whipped her head around with a "Huh?".

"Do you mind if Michael watches you ladies?" Mrs. Moscovitz repeated.

Mia blushed and looked at the floor, "Um, no." She mumbled.

Lilly was positively furious. Mia was in _so_ much trouble.

Just then, Mr. Moscovitz tumbled in, tripping over his untied shoelace.

"Ah! Oh, um. Hi Mia." He said,

Mia simply smiled in response.

Mr. Moscovitz tied his shoe and stood up straight.

"Yelling at our young adults?" He asked his wife.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Mrs. Moscovitz replied as she opened the door.

"Bubye!" She said on her way out.

"Be good!" Mr. Moscovitz followed her out.

As soon as the door closed, Lilly turned towards her brother, glaring and crossing her arms.

Mia was still looking at the floor, cheeks as red as a tomato.

Michael looked at the girls; one, incredibly shy. The other, most likely to hurt him somehow tonight.

"Oi." He mumbled.

* * *

**(another) A/N Huh. This is shorter than I thought. I'll work on it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, so, this chapter is a little slow, but it's longer! **

**I'll get better, I promise!**

**Tell meh what you think.**

**I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'!**

* * *

They all stood there for a while, not sure what to do next. Finnaly, Lilly grabbed Mia's hand, narrowed her eyes and said "_We. Will. Get. You_."

She turned around and marched into her room, pulling her best friend in behind her.

"Close the door." Lilly instructed after she let Mia go.

Mia did what she was told but not before her gray eyes met Michael's dark brown ones.

She blushed and closed the door.

"No fire!" Michael yelled.

"LET IT GOOOO!" Lilly answered from behind the door.

Michael shrugged and went to his room to turn his laptop back on.

After about a half-an-hour, Michael decided it was time to check on the girls.

He walked into the hallway, slowly, suspicious. Lilly never just _said_ she was going to "get someone". She always followed through. And frankly, Michael was kind of scared.

Michael reached his sister's door and knocked.

"Go see what he wants." He heard Lilly command.

_Man, she's horrible to Mia_. Michael thought. _I _have _to know her, but Mia has a choice. She should just leave and never come back. At least, that's what I would do._

Mia cracked open the door and poked her head out, her cheeks red already.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"What does he want?" Lilly said from the bedroom.

Mia turned her head into the bedroom, "One sec., Lilly."

She looked back at Michael with her eyebrows raised.

"Um. Just checking on you." Michael said.

"We DON'T need YOU to check on US." Lilly yelled, still hidden behind the door.

"Lilly, if you wanted to talk to me, than YOU should've come to the door." Michael yelled.

He looked down at Mia. But not too far down- Mia was tall for twelve.

"You okay?" Michael said softly.

All Mia could do was nod her head, blushing again.

"Tell me if you need anything…"

"Okay." Mia's head disappeared behind the door.

"Close it." Lilly said.

Mia, hidden behind the door, closed it.

Michael shuddered. Whatever Lilly was planning, it was not going to be fun.

Michael's stomach was grumbling.

_Dinner time_, he thought.

"IS CHINESE OKAY?"

This time, Lilly poked her head out. "The usual, for both of us." She jerked her head in Mia's direction.

Lilly put ten dollars in Michael's hand.

"Here," She said. "Don't spit in our food."

Lilly closed the door.

_Shoot. _Michael thought. _That's exactly what I was going to do._

Michael went into the living room for the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Hello?"

" Hi, Mrs. Ho. It's Michael."

"Oh, little Mr. Moscovitz! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Oh, good. You want the usual family dinner?"

"Um, no. It's just Lilly, Mia, and I tonight."

"Ah! No fire! No fire!"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ho. I'm babysitting."

Michael ordered the food and hung up.

Michael heard a crash and scream coming from Lily's room. He groaned and banged his head on the wall. He was _so _going to get it.

----3----

The Chinese food came 20 minutes later, and Michael, Lilly, and Mia ate at the table in silence.

Every once and a while, Michael would try to make conversation.

"So, Mia" Michael said in between chews. "You're a vegetarian."

"Yup." Mia replied.

Silence.

"I'm done." Lilly stood up. "Come on, Mia."

Mia stood up and followed Lilly. "Thank you Michael." She said.

Michael looked at his sister. "Don't thank me- Lilly, paid."

"Come _on_, Mia!" Lilly fumed.

Mia smiled sadly at Michael and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay, so, this is the end of Babysitter, I think.**

**But it doesn't matter what I think, it matters what _you_ think. So tell me; was it a good ending? Was it lame? I don't know, help me.**

**I don't own the Princess Diaries.**

* * *

Michael decided he would stay in his room for the rest of the night- How much did two girls need? He promised to watch them, and he did! He checked on them, he fed them, and he didn't insult Lilly once! There. He was done for the night.

Michael felt satisfied with himself after he thought of this. He could spend the rest of the night on the computer, and he could possibly avoid Lilly's wrath.

Behind the whole being-proud-of-himselfness, Michael could dimly hear the phone ringing. He tuned it out at first, but after a while, the ringing was really getting on his nerves. Whoever was calling was calling over and over again.

_Why wont Lilly answer the freaking phone? _

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RING!**

"AH!" Michael totally forgot about his plan to stay in his room for the rest of the night as he jumped up and pushed his way into the living room.

"NO, IT'S OKAY, LIL. I'VE GOT IT." Michael yelled to no one.

The living room was completely dark except for three candles burning on the coffee table. But Michael didn't bother to turn on any lights because he knew exactly where to find the phone.

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RIN-**

"What?" Michael said rudely into the phone.

"God, Michael. Took you long enough." It was Lilly.

Michael's eyes flew wide open. Not only was Lilly's voice coming from the receiver, it was coming from inside the room.

The living room lights flickered on and Michael noticed Mia standing in front of the front door, and Lilly lounging against a wall, smirking and holding a cell phone.

Lilly snapped the phone close.

"Lilly, don't" Michael pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? And you don't even know what we're going to do. You might have fun." She mocked.

"Look, Lilly, I didn't _do_ anything. I wasn't controlling, I wasn't rude, I didn't even _want _to baby-sit you! _What did I do?_"

"Oh, Michael," Lilly said calmly. " It's nothing personal; It's more like… a tradition, that I _destroy every babysitter I have_." Lilly smiled evilly.

Michael whipped his head to look at Mia in front of the front door- _Blocking my only exit. _He realized.

Mia looked apologetically at him. Michael narrowed his eyes and looked back at Lilly.

_What am I going to do?_

Lilly lifted a hand that was hidden behind her back. In it was… a water gun?

"What the h-"

Lilly cut Michael off mid-sentence, spraying him with water.

"Oh my God, _this is NOT water!" _Michael was drenched in the unknown liquid that smelled like cat food and sewer water.

Lilly was still laughing and spraying Michael violently.

Michael backed up and fell over the coffee table, knocking it and the items on top of it over on to the highly-flammable couch.

Lilly stopped spraying so she could laugh at Michael more.

"LILLY, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Michael got up and ran across the living room so he could attack his sister.

Lilly screamed and tried to run away but Michael was faster. He tackled Lilly and kneeled on Lilly's back, face in the floor, arms trapped behind her back.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He screamed. Michael didn't forget that he was almost an adult and shouldn't solve his problems with violence- he just didn't care.

Lilly just made a noise that sounded like a laugh and a scream put together.

"UGH! WHAT IS THAT STUFF?!"

Lilly coughed once.

Michael pushed Lilly's head harder into the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU SPRAY ME WITH, FREAK?"

"I'll never say!" Lilly mumbled.

Michael took a deep breath and loosened his grip on Lilly's arms.

_Violence is not the answer_. He chanted

"Lilly, did you expect me to just sit there and let you spray me with … something?" Michael said much calmer.

"No." Lilly spat. "I was going to tie you up so you couldn't do anything. ONLY MIA DIDN'T THROW ME THE ROPE!" Lilly yelled to her paralyzed friend, who was still standing at the door.

"Then we were going to give you a make-over." She finished.

Michael took four more deep breaths. He wasn't going to let Lilly get the best of him.

Michael didn't know what to do next. Should he call his parents? Should he clean it up and forgive Lilly? Should he get the sweet, sweet, revenge he wanted so much right then?

A scream woke Michael from his thought.

At first he thought it was Lilly, but he then realized it was Mia_, still _at the door, pointing at the couch.

_It was on fire. _

Michael cussed and jumped off of Lilly.

"Lilly, call the fire department!" Michael commanded.

"No, I can take care of this!" She yelled.

Lilly went for the fire extinguisher in the kitchen and Michael ran to the front door, that was awfully close to the burning couch, to grab the girl that obviously was not going to move.

Michael pulled on Mia's frozen arm. "Mia, move!"

Mia did move eventually and Michael pulled her to an acceptable distance away from the fire.

"Stay." He said, turning to run over to the kitchen and see what was taking Lilly such a long time.

Lilly came running out of the kitchen that same moment and the siblings slammed into each other.

"Nice move, Neanderthal!" Lilly said rubbing her head.

"Lilly, SHUT UP!" Michael screamed at her.

They looked around for the fire extinguisher and couldn't see it.

Mia started screaming again.

When Lilly and Michael looked up to see what _else_ had gone wrong, they saw Mia trying to extinguish the fire.

"Mia, don't be stupid!" Lilly yelled worried now- The fire had gotten really big, and she knew for a fact, Mia had NO clue how to use a fire extinguisher.

Mia awkwardly sprayed the white foam all over the room. It got over everything _but _the couch.

Lilly got to Mia, grabbed the extinguisher, and sprayed what was left in it on the fire.

"Oh, God." Lily said.

Silence.

It was a pretty funny scene, actually, to see Mia, Lilly, and Michael covered in foam, standing in a charred living room that was also covered in foam.

That's why it was acceptable for Mia to start to giggle.

Lilly and Michael looked at Mia like she was completely mad.

Mia began to crack up. She was laughing so hard that Lilly started to laugh. Then Michael joined in. They all just stood there laughing their heads off.

"Wow," Michael said in between laughs. "We are in _so_ much trouble."

* * *

**FIN. :D**


	5. Hey you guuuuyyyys!

Hey um, for the five people or so who have this on alert, I've started a story that's just a bunch of little Michael and Mia one-shots.

It's called "The Memoirs Of A Nerd And A Princess." So, go for it.


End file.
